1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vending machines and the mechanisms used in vending machines to accept paper and coin currency. More particularly, the present invention relates to supplemental assemblies that are designed to be mounted to vending machines to provide such vending machines with the ability to accept specific denominations of currency.
2. Prior Art Statement
The prior art is replete with different types of vending machines. Vending machines are automated machines that distribute a product or provide a service when the proper amount of money is deposited into the machine. For instance, a cigarette vending machine will distribute a pack of cigarettes when the proper amount of money is inserted into the machine. A jukebox will play a selected song once the required money is inserted into the jukebox.
A problem associated with many vending machines is that they were invented many years ago, when product costs were much lower than they are today. For instance, many cigarette machines were designed to hold cigarettes when a pack of cigarettes cost 0.25¢ per pack. The money box in the vending machine was designed to hold the price of the cigarettes (0.25¢) times the capacity of the machine (100 packs). However, due to taxes and inflation, cigarettes may now cost a few dollars per pack. The money box in the vending machine cannot hold all the coins that would be present if the machine sold its full capacity.
The increasing cost of products also has caused the problem with convenience. The typical person may have a few coins in their pocket of differing denominations. Very few people carry a few dollars in coins with them on a daily basis. As such, a vending machine that requires the use of one or more dollars in coins cannot be used by the average person unless that person first acquires additional change. This added step of having to acquire change greatly reduces the convenience of vending machines and the probability that a person is going to use that vending machine.
To solve the above stated problems, vending machine owners have started adding paper currency validation mechanisms to their vending machines. Paper currency validation mechanisms accept paper money. However, many vending machines were not designed with any extra space into which a paper currency validation mechanism can be placed. As a result, many times the coin acceptance mechanisms of the vending machine is removed or compromised to make room for the paper money validation mechanism. This often denies the vending machine the ability to take both paper money and coin money. It also places the paper currency validation mechanism in a highly cramped location that makes it very hard to remove, repair or otherwise service.
In alternate embodiments, paper currency validation mechanisms are added to the exterior of existing machines. In this manner, they do not have to be jammed into the interior of the vending machine. Such prior art systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,596 to Capers, entitled Vending Machine Accessory. A problem associated with such external applications is that the paper currency validation mechanism does not appear to be part of the vending machine. It therefore detracts from the aesthetics of the vending machine and provides an easy target for vandalism and theft. Furthermore, the paper currency validation mechanism may be mounted far from the coin chute and the change return slot. This may cause confusion to patrons that are using both coin money and paper money or to patrons that use paper money and expect change.
Another disadvantage of many paper currency validation mechanisms is that they are designed to take only one type of bills, for instance a one dollar bill. If the design of the currency changes, or if higher bill denominations are to be accepted, the paper currency validation mechanism must be removed and replaced. Alternatively, the paper currency validation mechanism must be reconfigured with new circuit chips that contain the proper programming to accept the new paper currency. The step of replacing or reconfiguring a paper currency validation mechanism is highly labor intensive.
Certain types of vending machines are designed with no coin currency validation mechanism or paper money validation mechanism. Several models of foreign produced jukeboxes are designed to be played for free. In order to convert such free operating machines into vending machines that work for money, some type of money validation system must be attached to the side of the machine. Typically, paper currency validation mechanisms are attached to such vending machines. The paper money validation mechanism is wired to the electronics of the vending machine to only enable the vending machine to be used after a predetermined fee is paid. However, if only a paper currency validation mechanism is attached to the vending machine, coins cannot be used and the vending machine cannot produce change or return money. This is an inconvenience to people who want to use change and a frustration to people who expect change.
A need therefore exists in the art for a system that can add the ability to accept coins and paper currency to a vending machine in a manner that is aesthetically pleasing and easy to use by patrons. A need also exists for a system that can be added to a vending machine to easily enable that machine to accept new types of coins and/or paper currency without the need for labor intensive modifications. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.
The present invention is a system and method for providing a vending machine the ability to accept both coins and paper currency. The system includes a housing that is mounted to the side of a vending machine. The housing has a length and width proportional to the vending machine, thereby making the housing seem to be an integral part of the vending machine. The housing defines an enclosed interior area that is adjacent the vending machine. A door is provided on the housing for selectively accessing the enclosed interior area. At least two access openings are present in the door. A paper currency validation mechanism is mounted in one of the access openings in the door. The paper currency validation mechanism receives and validates paper currency. A coin currency validation mechanism is mounted in a second access opening in the door. The coin currency validation mechanism receives and validates coin currency. Since both the paper currency validation mechanism and the coin currency validation mechanism are mounted to the door of the housing, both mechanisms are removed from the housing when the door of the housing is opened or removed.
The present invention system and method provide an assembly that accepts both paper currency and coin currency. The assembly is easy to service and install, thereby improving the ability of a vending machine to accept all types of money and avoid time consuming updates and repairs.